Two Weeks in Cancun
by mkp2008
Summary: Robin takes the Titans on a two week trip to cancun Mexico humor ensures romance in later chaps. This is my first fic so please be gentle RR. Moved from comics.
1. I thought it would be a good idea

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Cruel Intentions Please don't kill me this is my first fic!!!  
  
' ' - Thought " " - Speech  
  
~*~ Chapter One - I thought it would be a good idea..~*~  
  
Raven sat quietly looking in her computer chair looking up at the TV that sat on a shelf mounted above her computer. 'Just as I thought there is nothing good on day time TV' Raven thought to her self and sighed. She glanced around the room her eyes landing on her clock it was 1:34.  
"Arghhhh" Raven let out a frustrated sigh. It was an unusually slow day at the Titan's tower especially since was her and Beast Boy. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg had gone out for the day to scout the city witch in translation meant, Cyborg and Robin were probably battling it out for the high score at some stupid arcade and Starfire was window shopping at the local down town stores. As for Raven and Beast Boy well Robin fed Raven (Beast Boy had once again over slept) about that two titans should stay at the tower in case of emergency. Raven snorted 'yea right they just didn't want me to come because I would actually make them scout the city and they didn't wake Beast Boy because he could easily beat the pants off them.'. Raven stopped thinking all of a sudden had she just thought that had she just complement Beast Boy?!? 'No that's ridiculous it doesn't matter who's best those games are stupid anyway' Raven thought although a little voice in the back of her head said "Raven don't deny it you like him". Raven quickly shook her head to dismiss the thought 'There's no way I could like that cute green jokester'. Raven gagged had she just said errr thought he was cute!?! She shuttered at the thought and was about to summon her remote when... "Yo, Raven you ok in there?" 'Well speak of the devil' Raven thought. "I'm fine!" she yelled back in response. "Ok I thought I heard u choke in there, are u sure you're ok?" "Yes I'm fine I moved something that hasn't been moved in a while and got a little choked on dust". "Ok if you say so I was just worried" Beast Boy's voice echoed through Raven's door. The pitter-patter of feet singled his leaving. 'Good he's gone now...but it was nice of him to be concerned'. For the second time that day Raven gagged, she made sure to cover her mouth this time though. She quickly jammed the play button on her DVD starting one of her favorite movies "Cruel Intentions". She wasn't big on romance stuff but she loved how manipulative and deceiving the characters were especially Kathryn her favorite.  
  
~*~Meanwhile a few minutes before~*~ Beast Boy was hanging out in his own room in his own room and he was literally hanging the form of a monkey that is. He had just woken up about an hour or so ago and Raven had informed him of were the other Titans were. He just jumped down (and back into his regular self) to go to the kitchen and get a snack. He had just about got to the door that lead to the kitchen when he heard a gagging noise from Raven's room. He turned quickly and bolted for Raven's room. He stopped half way and slowed his pace he knew Raven could hear his foot steps and he didn't want her to think he was that worried he would die if Raven found out that he liked her as more than a friend or comrade. "Yo, Raven you ok in there?" He asked hoping the worry in his voice didn't show too much "I'm fine!" she yelled back in response. "Ok I thought I heard u choke in there, are u sure you're ok?" "Yes I'm fine I moved something that hasn't been moved in a while and got a little choked on dust". 'Awww man I hope he is not allergic to the stuff' he thought worriedly. "Ok if you say so I was just worried" He responded 'I just wish she wasn't so closed off' he thought to him self. ~*~Current Time~*~ Beast Boy sighed and turned around to his room he was just about to close his door behind him when Robin's voice came over the loud speaker "All Titans to the Meeting Room, Attention all Titans to the Meeting Room". He groaned and turned around to head that way.  
  
When he got there the other Titans were sitting in their usual seats. Robin sat at the head of the table, Starfire sat to his right, Raven to his left, Cyborg sat on the other side of Starfire. He took his seat next to Raven and Robin began "Well first of Titans I BEAT CYBORG AT ROBO-HEAD- MUNCHERS TODAY WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!! and now for the serious note I would like to congratulate the Titans on our last victory and in reward I have booked us a nice two-story, five bedroom, six bath beach on the beach in CANCUN!!!!!". However as opposed to the cheers and chants he hoped to hear, he heard the sound of crickets chirping. He looked at the Titans who all looked odd. He repeated himself" I-have-rent-ed-a-beach-house-in-Can- cun-Mex-ico" pause "for-us" Finely it sank in on them "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
End chapter  
  
Well what do u think so far??? Please R&R this is my first fic ever  
written so please be gentle. 


	2. It'll be fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
' ' - Thought  
"" - Speech  
~*~Chapter Two - It'll be fun~*~  
Robin jumped backwards and held his ears, he made a noise and said "Could  
ya' say that a little louder???" As he said this sarcasm dripped from his  
voice creating a pond in the room. He let go of his ears to hear Starfire  
ask "What is Cancun is it a dance???" . "What?"  
"I said What is this Cancun???"  
"WHAT?!?"  
Raven stood up and yelled.  
"SHE ASKED WHAT THE HELL CANCUN  
IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Robin stumbled backwards and fell down , in his hand was five brochures for  
the beach as well as five copies of information on the place they were  
staying at. While the other three conscious Titans looked at Raven and  
blinked. She looked back at them and sweat dropped, she walked over to  
Robin and took one brochure, and information packet. She then turned around  
and said "I'll be in my room if you need me......to bad". Then she left  
leaving them to stare.  
~*~ Later that day ~*~  
Raven sat on the couch legs crossed arms folded.  
"Please Raven common it'll be fun please?" Robin voice echoed.  
"No, no, and for the last time NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She spat in Robin's Face.  
He sighed this was harder than he thought it would be you see Robin as well  
as the rest of the titans had been for about to and half hours now trying  
to convince Raven to go to Cancun with them. Robin had tried for the first  
hour then Starfire for about forty-five, then Cyborg for about fifteen, and  
then Robin had picked up again now that his head ache was gone had been at  
it for thirty more minutes. Finally Beast Boy stood up and growled he then  
transformed into a little kitten. He walked over to the couch and began to  
rub between Raven's legs. He purred contently and jumped into her lap. Not  
thinking Raven began to stroke his back, head and then his stomach. His  
purring got louder to the piont were Robin couldn't take it any more.  
"STOP IT!!" he yelled "I AM TRYING TO CONVICE HER TO GO ON THE TRIP BUT YOU  
ARE DISTRACTING HER!!!!!".  
Beast Boy's face fell and little tears formed in his eyes.  
"Meowwwwwwww" he stuttered frightfully. "Stop it Robin it's not like you  
could convince me to go anyway" Raven hissed. Robin looked dumb-founded at  
the pair and shook his head "Fine u give it a try Beast Boy if u want that  
is". He growled irritably, as Robin turned he swore he saw that kitten  
smirk with a 'I am tha man' expression as the kitten rolled over in Raven's  
lap purring once more.  
~*~The next morning~*~  
The Titans minus Raven were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Well  
actually Cyborg was his eating his cereal from the box. While Starfire was  
laughing at Beast Boy because he was slurping his cereal up and as for  
Robin he was sipping coffee with an I hate the world expression because  
Raven as far as he knew wasn't going on the trip. Then the dark mistress  
her-self made an appearance. "Well Titans in the mater of the trip I have  
decided......".  
Ohhhhh what will Raven say is she going or not to find out please R/R again  
first fic. 


	3. Take off

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
' ' - Thought  
  
" " - Speech  
~*~Chapter three - Take off~*~  
"In the matter of the trip I have decided that I will go to Cancun, since  
every place has bad guys" Raven stated. Robin jumped up on the table and  
started doing a dance in joy that resembled the chicken dance.  
"You know if I wanted to see a chicken dance I would take the one I got at  
the carnival, put it on the record player and play a record so it would  
spin around." Raven stated.  
"Excuse me the chicken I WON FOR YOU." Beast boy corrected.  
Raven rolled her eyes and said "If you will excuse me I am going to pack  
now."  
"Wait don't just bring your uniform bring actual clothing and bathing  
suites and that goes for every one to." Robin snapped as he had been  
insulted by the chicken thing. Raven again rolled her eyes and left. The  
rest of that day was sent packing things and preparing the T-Jet for take  
off the next day.  
~*~The next morning~*~  
The Titans and there things were loaded/getting loaded on the jet  
currently. Starfire and Cyborg were loading crates of junk food onto the  
back of the jet, Beast Boy was somewhere, Robin was still packing his  
clothes, and Raven was In the kitchen making a microwave pizza. She had  
just pressed start and whirled around to face a green gorilla. She  
screeched and hit the gorilla realizing it was Beast Boy.  
"Woah chill out I didn't mean to scare you.". Raven growled more fiercely  
than Beast Boy could if he were in the form of a tiger. He backed away and  
Raven started to lunge at him but she was interrupted by the microwave's  
beeping. She looked around and grabbed a plate and put a slice of the pizza  
on it. She was about I'll finish you later but a voice over the loud  
speaker said "All Titans to the loading dock we are about to leave." Raven  
looked longingly at her pizza 'oh well Robin can live with pizza on the  
jet'. She gabbed the pizza and Beast Boy's arm and teleported to the jet.  
~*~Later on after the jet has taken off~*~  
Raven sat on the last row on the left side of the jet, reading a book  
(guess which one) with a mysterious little green kitten in her lap. She was  
as Robin said wearing regular clothes (They look like Rogue's of X-Men: Evo  
only her shirt is blue not green and instead of wearing combat boots and  
leggings she was wearing a pair of knee high black boots ad a long black  
trench coat). Star fire was sitting two rows up on the right side of the  
plane wearing a short lavender sequined halter-top with a darker purple  
skort. Robin & Cyborg were piloting the plane Cyborg was wearing dark blue  
silver lined bathing suit bottoms, and Robin was wearing a red polo shirt  
with green stripes and a white collar, he was also wearing black shorts. As  
for Beast Boy well he was wearing fur. Starfire sighed in boredom, she  
walked up to Robin and asked him if he would talk to her.  
"Why Star there are things for you to do go talk to Beast Boy or Raven."  
"But Robin Raven is reading and Beast Boy is sitting in her lap."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He whirled around see only  
Raven.  
"O he is in a cat form." Starfire stated. Robin's face fell 'Now she tells  
me'.  
Well what do u think so far please R/R 


	4. Loud Music and Bad spanish

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
By the way sorry about any technical or Grammar errors. ^_^;;  
  
' ' - Thought  
  
" " - Speech  
~*~Chapter four - Loud Music and Bad Spanish~*~  
"Well....." Robin glanced at Cyborg. Cyborg nodded and Robin got up to take  
Starfire to the back of the jet, (not the cargo hold just the part were  
there were no seats) so they could play music and dance.  
"He doesn't my shiny techno butt." Cyborg said as he watched the two. The  
music started blaring in jet and Raven book slammed shut  
"Do you mind not playing that so loudly it is distracting!" she yelled. The  
music suddenly stopped and the other Titans stared at her. Beast Boy jumped  
up turning into himself, he grabbed Raven's arm and pulled down the isle  
with him.  
"LET ME GO!" she screamed.  
"Aww, common Raven it'll be fun please." He gave a (non-literal) puppy dog  
look. Raven glared but said "Fine". He grinned at her and started dancing.  
'I can't belive I'm doing this.' She thought to her-self.  
~*~When they get to border~*~  
"Ok so I, Starfire, & Cyborg will take one taxi, and Raven you and Beast  
Boy will call the rental place and get a van to take the rest of the stuff  
ok?" Robin asked. "Fine, Whatever" Raven Responded. "TAXI!!!!!" a taxi  
screeched to a halt in front of Starfire and then she, Robin and Cyborg  
piled in with there things. "Bye" Starfire's voice echoed. Raven sighed  
and leaned against the jet, which was at a local airport. "I got a suburban  
is that ok?" Beast Boy asked. "Yea that's ok." Raven said. Soon after a  
suburban pulled up and using there powers quickly got the things loaded,  
and left for the house, since they couldn't drive Pablo (also there tour  
guide) drove them there. When they got there the other Titans weren't there  
yet and Raven mentally contacted Robin he told Raven that he had told the  
driver to go to Cancun, Mexico. However when Raven told Pablo what Robin  
had told the cab driver and Pablo said "Ummm, Raven what Robin told the  
driver in Spanish was not to go to Cancun, Mexico he told him New Mexico.".  
  
Sorry if the chapters are short but this is my first fic so please don't  
flame me about it ^_^ ok? R/R 


	5. The house

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Pablo, Maria, & Carlos  
As for those that I do own well Her are their stats:  
Pablo is the Titans tour guide, he has black shaggy hair (like well  
Shaggy's hair), chocolate brown eyes, and he is 5'8, he is also 18.  
Maria is Pablo's girlfriend she is 5'5 and has curly hair the length of  
Starfire's with carmel eyes, she is 16. Carlos is Maria's younger brother,  
he has messy black hair and carmel eyes, he is 11.  
On a side note sorry if the last chapter was hard to fallow don't hate me  
for it ^_^;; now on with the story...  
~*~Chapter five - The house~*~  
'WHAT' Robin mentally screamed apon finding out that he had told the cab  
driver to take him Star and Cyborg to New Mexico instead of Cancun, Mexico.  
Raven sighed  
"Well Beast Boy they won't be here until late tonight or early tomorrow."  
"Ok, that's cool I guess, wait dude that means we get first dibs on the  
rooms yea!!!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He was about to run into the house  
when he stopped.  
"You coming Raven?".  
"Yea I am."  
The house was nice when you walk up there was a cement porch with iron  
posts, then there were two white french doors with light purple drapery.  
The doors lead to a wooded hall way with tree doors. If you go into the  
left door you walk into the kitchen. The kitchen had two more doors aside  
from the one that led back to the hallway. One led to the dinning room, the  
other led to the half-bathroom. The dinning room had a door the let to the  
courtyard outside, the bathroom led to the living room. Back to the hallway  
the middle door also led to the living room which was very big, with two  
staircases, a fire place, and a big screen TV. One staircase was spiral  
iron, and the other was a regular, white with maple wood. The white one led  
to a small hallway with three doors one led to a porch, the one the left  
led to what would be Star's room, the one on the right led to Raven's.  
Raven's room had an office and a bathroom. Starfire's had a bathroom. Back  
down the stairs and up the iron ones there was one door that door led to  
Beast Boy's room. His room also had a bathroom and office. Back down those  
stairs there was a door that led to Cyborg's room. His room also had a  
bathroom and an office. Out of the living room, and back in the hall was  
the last door that door led to Robin's bedroom. His bedroom had a bathroom.  
The house had a big wooden eight-foot privacy fence that connected to the  
house. In that fence there was a nice sized pool. After Raven, & Beast boy  
picked their rooms they meet back down stairs.  
"So do you want to explore town?" Beast Boy asked innocently.  
"Yea I guess."  
"Ohh by the way don't wear so much black you nice without it."  
Raven looked down at her clothing and then back at Beast Boy, but he was  
gone up the stairs. She shook her head and teleported to her room. She took  
off what she was wearing and put her bathing suite. The bathing suite was  
dark blue/navy and a two piece. It was a string bikini top, but it didn't  
shift, and string bottoms, (not a thong!). Over it she put on a blue shirt  
similar to the one she wore earlier, with a different black skirt (this on  
was waterproof). She pulled her hair in to a sloppy bun with two strands of  
hair falling down to frame her face. She threw on a black backpack and  
teleported back down stairs. When she got there Beast Boy accidentally ran  
into her.  
"Sorry Raven you uhhhh came out of nowhere." He said sheepishly.  
"Whatever don't do that again."  
Beast Boy stood there about to say something but instead her started  
looking at Raven's retreating (errrr. walking away form). He was staring  
and didn't realize it until he fell over drooling. He quickly got up and  
hurried out the door hoping Raven didn't notice. When he got out side he  
saw Raven talking to some girl, and Pablo talking to a boy who looked a  
little bit younger that Beast Boy. He walked up to Pablo who introduced the  
boy as Carlos the girls younger brother. He then introduced the girl as  
Maria his friend, but Carlos said "*cough* Girlfriend *cough*".  
Pablo glared and said Maria was taking Raven shopping. At this Beats Boy  
looked like a deer in the headlights.  
"What is it Beast Boy?"  
"Raven shopping those don't mix like that in the same sentence."  
"I and what don't mix in the same sentence?"  
"AHHHHH!" Beast Boy jumped up on the suburban but fell off as soon as he  
did receiving a snicker from Raven. He blushed but covered it by asking  
"How come you aren't coming to the beach???"  
"I don't want to."  
"Common it'll be fun, please."  
"Yea sure, getting stared at by perverted old men, and raving hormone  
driven teenage boys I think I'll pass".  
"But.." Raven glared. Beast Boy jumped behind Pablo for protection. 'How  
could anyone not stare at you Raven you're gorgeous' he thought to himself.  
Afterwards they piled in the suburban to go the beach.  
Well what do ya' think should I delay the rest of the Titans getting there  
or not??? Your vote it's open till tomorrow when I write chp. 7 ok? Don't  
forget R/R 


	6. Shopping and Sandcastles

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Pablo, Carlos, & Maria  
Don't forget to vote for rather the other Titans should get delayed or not.  
Now on to the story  
~*~Chapter Six - Shopping & Swimming~*~  
Pablo dropped Raven and Maria off at the shopping square and then headed to  
the beach. The two walked around for a bit but soon Maria took Raven to one  
of her favorite stores. As soon as they walked in Maria ran over to  
something a shrieked "Raven this is totally you!!!!!".  
Raven walked over and stared in awe at the garment in Maria's hands. It was  
a long sleeve, short kimono. It was made of fine blue hand woven silk. It  
had white/silver trimming on the bottom, selves, and collar/opening. Also  
in that same color it had beautiful hawaiian style flowers. As well as the  
sash was that color to. She carefully took it from Maria's hands and walked  
towards were the dressing rooms.  
"Wait! You have to get this to go with it!!!!!!!!". Maria held up a long  
shirt the same silvery color as the kimono. Raven took it and headed  
towards the dressing rooms.  
"Wait up this is soooooooooooooooooo cute!" and this happened about five or  
six more times before Raven successfully got to the dressing room. The  
first thing Raven tried on was the kimono outfit. When Raven walked out she  
looked in the mirror and thought 'wow I'm really beautiful in this outfit,  
I wonder if it will impress Beast Boy?'.  
Raven stopped in mid-thought O.O had she just thought that??? 'I did not  
just think that, I did not just think that, I did not just think that, I  
did not just' (well you should get the point).  
~*~At the beach~*~  
Carlos and Beast Boy (In dog form) were building a giant sandcastle. Pablo  
had just got done surfing and was heading towards the two.  
"So building a sand replica of the castle???"  
"No" Carlos answered.  
Pablo sat down next to Beast Boy. "So Beast Boy what's up with you and  
Raven?"  
"WHAT!?!"  
"I said what's up with you two are you going out or what?"  
"We aren't what make you think that???????"  
"Well you act like it I mean like you go out or something or that you like  
her or something."  
"No we are just friends good friends that's all"  
Carlos grinned he had hit a nerve.  
"You do like her don't you?"  
Beast Boy turned red 'How does he know that I like her.'  
"Uhh no I don't"  
"Yes, you do."  
Beast Boy turned red.  
~*~That Night~*~  
Raven got ready to go the nice dinner place Pablo was taking them to. She  
sighed she couldn't decide on what to wear or 'Stop thinking about Beast  
Boy' she mentally scolded herself. She finally decided on a black tank top  
with a black skirt, with a Navy leather jacket. She looked at her self in  
the mirror, 'Well, it's as good as it's gonna get'. She flipped her hair  
and walked down the stairs.  
Ok first thank you for all your wonderful reviews you all have help me so  
much! Thank you all for the praise and don't forget to vote!!! 


	7. Dinner, a movie and an update on the oth...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
Ok so far in the poll of the other titans the currrent results are  
Get to Cancun - 1  
Get delayed - 1  
Please vote the results will be in chapter eight or nine. On a side note my  
story my slow down as I have a camp to attend for the three days (and it  
takes up a lot of my day, I only get one hour off, but that's for lunch).  
Then school starts next week so sorry I'll try and update as much as  
possible. Now on with the story.  
~*~Chapter Seven - Dinner and a Movie (& an update on the other Titans)~*~  
Raven went downstairs (walking this time) and again ran into someone again  
this time it was Pablo.  
"Sorry I didn't see you Pablo."  
"It's ok Beast Boy was showing me around the house."  
She nodded and continued down the stairs. Beast Boy saw raven on her way  
down and nearly fell out of his chair. 'Dang she's fine in that aw crap I  
hope I wasn't staring again, and I if I was I hope she didn't notice, and I  
really hope she never notices the effect she has on me.' He had just  
grabbed a random magazine and opened it to a random page. Without thinking.  
Raven looked over at him 'I'm not doing this see if he's noticing me just  
to see what..'. She lost her trial off thoughts as she the magazine in his  
hands. She lost it she just had to ask.  
"Umm Beast Boy?"  
"Yea what is it Raven?"  
"Why are you a reading a Woman's magazine?"  
"Huh?"  
Beast Boy looked down at the cover of the magazine and just as Raven had  
said it was a woman's magazine, and the front headline was 'How to relieve  
menstrual cramps.' Beast Boys eyes went wide, as he realized not only was  
he reading a woman's magazine, but he had turned it to that page to.  
"Is there something I need to know about Beast Boy???" She asked him  
quietly. He could see the sheer curiosity in her eyes that Starfire could  
not have matched. 'Crap how am I going to explain this to her?'  
"Umm, uh well it's kinda like uh..." 'Great now she's gonna think I'm  
either gay or a girl. Oh please Raven if you are thinking either of those  
thoughts please let it be that I'm girl, because I am not gay. Oh please  
don't think I'm gay.'. He was unaware however that Raven had been reading  
his thoughts.  
"Ok if you are not gay or a girl then what are you???". He saw his save and  
grace, one of Pablo's magazines.  
"I am reaching for this magazine." He said this as he grabbed it. Yet he  
still got an odd look from Raven.  
"What I'm male and I'm straight." Still the odd look.  
"What?" This time she responded.  
"Your mind is scrambled, and boggled. You are confused, what about I cannot  
tell, but try meditating or getting away from the problem." With that she  
walked away from him leaving to think to himself. 'I don't want to get away  
from the problem Raven because it's you.'. He sighed and rubbed his  
forehead. Right now he wanted grab Raven ask kiss her but in the same  
respect he didn't, he didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had.  
'What am I gonna do'.  
"Common you all we are leaving for the restaurant.". Maria yelled. Beast  
Boy got up and walked to the suburban. On the ride to the restaurant Pablo  
drove, Maria sat in the front passenger seat, Beast Boy sat on the right  
window seat in the middle row, then Carlos, and then Raven. The  
restaurant was a nice place to eat at they all liked it was Chinese food  
that they ate. However the time they spent there was even better. Actually  
a food fight started and it was because of them. You see, Maria was  
allergic to some kind of spice Carlos loved on his food. Well the waiter  
had started to laugh because of one of Beast Boy jokes. The waiter then  
dropped the leftovers from Carlos' plate onto Maria, Maria sneezed but the  
air blew a bit of her slice of cake on Pablo. Pablo thought she threw it  
and threw a piece back. She ducked and it hit the man at the table next to  
them and the fight commenced from there. Raven did not join the fight for  
she saw the man throw a piece of something and grabbed her plate and  
teleported out of the way, and on to the restaurant's outdoor patio area.  
Beast Boy realized she left and went after her (he was done eating) but  
along the way got pelted by food. When he did get out side Raven was eating  
her food peacefully as everyone outside had gone inside for the fight. He  
walked over and sat down across from her.  
"Why'd you leave?"  
"Because a fight with food is senseless."  
"Oh" He was about to say something else but Raven's sinkers stopped him.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You..You hav.. HAHAHAHAHAH" Beast Boy blinked had he just made her start  
laughing. He grinned he had but what had he done? She had stopped laughing  
and looked at him oddly.  
"WHAT is so funny about me???" She leaned over closely to Beast Boy, and he  
found himself leaning over to. Their faces were inches apart, he had just  
about started to pucker up, when he felt Raven's hand touch the tip of his  
nose. He looked at her and she had whip cream on her fingers. He reached up  
to touch his own nose, and felt he had a glob of whip cream one his nose.  
"Oh that's what was so funny you were laughing about."  
"I wasn't laughing I never laugh."  
"Well you just did."  
"No I did not."  
"Yes you did."  
"Did not."  
"Did to."  
"Did not."  
"Did to."  
And so the arguing commenced between the to all the way from there to the  
Suburban when they left.  
"Did not!!!!!"  
"Did to!!!!!"  
"Shhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Carlos hissed he had to sit between the two and he had a  
headache. They silenced as they stopped at the theater and got out. In the  
movie they all (with the exeption of Raven) laughed all through the movie.  
After the movie Pablo dropped off Raven and Beast Boy  
at the house. When they got there they separated and went to there rooms.  
~*~ The Other Titans - !UPDATE!~*~  
Starfire sat on her hotel bed and sighed they had to stop at some place in  
California because they couldn't drive any farther. Well no taxi would  
drive that late in the evening, since it was 11:45. "WELL YOU SHOULD LEARN  
HOW TO TRANSLATE BETTER!!!!!"  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!"  
"YES IT WAS!!!!!"  
"NO IT WASN'T!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Robin and Cyborg had been arguing since they found out they were going to  
New Mexico. Cyborg blamed Robin for the whole thing. Robin said it wasn't  
his fault. As for Starfire she had gotten just about enough of the whole  
thing.  
"YES IT WAS!!!!!"  
"NO IT WASN'T"  
"SHUT  
UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The two boys looked at each other this was going to be a longgggg trip.  
~*~ End Update ~*~  
Ok don't forget vote!!! Thank you again for the reviews. R/R 


	8. Howling at the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
Poll -  
Get there - 3  
Get delayed - 3  
Vote I need to know the result 8:00 PM EST Today (8/4/03) k? On with the  
story!!!!!  
~*~Chapter Eight - Howling at the moon~*~  
Pablo had just dropped Raven and Beast Boy off.  
"Well good night Beast Boy I'm going to bed."  
"Ok, bye Raven."  
Beast watched Raven as she ascended up the stairs.  
'Oh how I wish I could go up there with you Raven how I wish I could tell  
you how I feel, about the fact I love more than anything in the world, the  
I would give the world for you, that I would let the H.I.V.E. take over the  
tower just to be by your side, oh how I wish I could just find the courage  
to tell you, that I love you.' He sighed that could never happen, Raven  
didn't love him the way he loved her, and even if she did Robin wouldn't  
allow it. Unless he could get Robin to like, wait no get Robin to admit  
that he liked Starfire, so they would go out and then it wouldn't be a  
problem for him and Raven. But that would only solve half of his problems  
Raven was the other half. 'If I don't tell Raven how I feel soon I think  
I'm gonna explode.' He then looked out side and saw a full moon. Then an  
idea hit him......  
~*~In Raven's room~*~  
She sat on her bed she had just changed into the kimono outfit she had  
bought earlier because it was comfortable. She was just about to fall  
asleep when she heard howling. Curious she walked over to the balcony and  
looked out. She saw a (green) wolf baying at the moon.  
'Why is he doing this?' Just as she thought this he turned around to look  
at her room but was not expecting to see her to. He jogged over to the  
balcony and turned back to himself.  
"I didn't wake you up did I?"  
"No you didn't but why are you here? At this Hour? Baying at the moon?"  
"Well you meditate to get things off our mind, I do this..hehe."  
"Taking my advice I see?"  
"Ummm yea."  
"Well did you ever find out what was bothering you?"  
'Oh heck how am I gonna answer that?'  
"Ummmm... well no not yet."  
"Oh well then I sorry for interrupting you."  
"Oh you didn't I just wanted some one to talk to."  
"Oh ok, well when you find out what is bothering you please let me know."  
"Yea sure I will."  
"Ok I'm going back to bed."  
"Wait!"  
"Yes Beast Boy what is it?"  
"Do you wanna go swimming???" Raven gave him an odd look.  
"I was just curious."  
"Why?"  
"Umm Under water training?"  
"Ok I guess so I could use it, I'll be down in a bit."  
With that she walked into her room. 'Dang she was hot in that outfit, I  
just hope she doesn't read my mind.'  
"Beast Boy."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What?"  
"Jeez don't scare me like that Raven."  
"Are you going to swim or not?"  
"Yea."  
"Well then common."  
Raven walked over and jumped into the pool. Beast Boy followed.  
"So you said this was to train am I correct?" Raven asked once he got in.  
"Yea."  
"Ok."  
Beast Boy looked at Raven oddly then he was hit in the back of the head by  
a pool chair.  
"Lesson #1 Beast Boy, always expect the unexpected." He blinked at her then  
nodded, and then he grinned like a cheshire cat. Raven who had turned  
around to survey the area around the pool didn't see him coming, she only  
felt something move between her legs. Whatever it was knocked Raven off her  
feet, and pinned her against the pool wall. It was Beast Boy.  
"And with me you never what to expect."  
He said looking straight in her eyes as he said this. She blinked at him,  
but then quietly said "And especially with me."  
She then kicked him hard where it hurts. He yelled in pain and fell down in  
the water. Normally Raven would have left him there, but she found her self  
strangely concerned for his crippled form. She leaned over to pick him up,  
only to be pulled under and trapped by Beast Boy in a bear form. She was  
nearly drowning so she resorted to a primal instinct. She bit him. Like a  
vampire on his neck. He turned back and Raven easily pushed him off. The  
two floated to the surface and took long breaths win they got there.  
"Raven I didn't know you were a vampire."  
"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." He blinked at her but then an  
idea crossed his mind. Raven was about out get out when she felt sprinkles  
of water on her back. She turned around only to get splashed again. She  
glared at him but he splashed again. She finally splashed him. And so a  
water war was started. They started wrestling in the water, trying to dunk  
each other. Then Beast Boy started tickling Raven. She started tickling him  
back. They spent almost the rest of the night in pool having a good time.  
Laughing, splashing, and just generally having a good time. When they did  
go back in side it was 2:30 AM.  
No cliffhanger this time. Please R/R Thanx agine for all the great reviews. 


	9. Titans Reunion and a sight for sore eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
The final result as of 8:07 PM EST is....  
THE OTHER TITANS WILL GET TO CANCUN IN THIS OR THE NEXT CHAPTER  
The results were:  
Get there: 4  
Get delayed: 3  
So there are the results. (For those of you who all wanted the other Titans  
to stay in Cali sorry, I'll probably try to write a Raven, Beast Boy One-  
Shot without any other Titans involved when I get done with this fic Ok?)  
Now one with this chapter.  
~*~Chapter Nine - Titans reunion and a sight for sore eyes~*~  
Raven woke up and blinked for second or two as the rude sunlight was  
streaming threw the curtains in her room. She remembered last night and  
oddly found herself smiling at the memory. Beast Boy had asked her if she  
wanted to go for a training session in the pool, but it turned out to be  
more of a water war with non-magic and non-shapeshifting wrestling and  
dunking one another. She the remembered coming inside to watch a movie with  
him but she blanked out. 'Oh my gosh what happened I have to ask Beast Boy  
I have to know!!!'. She was about to get up when her door opened and beast  
Boy stuck his head in.  
"Ah your awake I thought you'd never get up at the rate you were sleeping."  
"What do you mean?????"  
"Ya' know last night you didn't even see the first minute of the movie."  
O.O "Why not????"  
"You fell asleep remember."  
"Oh yea I did." Raven let a sigh of relief. 'Good that means what I  
remembered was just a dream.'  
"By the way Raven do you know if we have an ice pack or a bag of ice?"  
"Noooo why?"  
"Oh no reason." As he turned around, Raven saw a stripped bruise on the  
back of his head and neck. A stripped bruise that looked like the back of  
the lawn chairs out side. As soon as he closed her door she laughed, so  
hard she feel off the bed. When she got up she teleported downstairs and  
into the kitchen. Raven was going to make breakfast she wasn't used to the  
old-time gas stove there so she started by turning the gas up a little. She  
struck a match getting ready to start the fire, this had to be done  
carefully. She didn't want to burn the house down. She was close to the gas  
when.  
"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!"  
"Ah!"  
Raven jumped startled by the noise and turned the gas knob on all the way  
and accidentally dropped the match. She gagged and coughed as smoke filled  
the room. She tried to turn the gas off but the smoke was to thick so she  
ran to the door. Just as she did it swung open revealing Starfire, Cyborg,  
Robin, and Beast Boy.  
"Hello, Raven I missed you so much!!! Wait, is the kitchen supposed to be  
all smokey?"  
Raven coughed and tried to say 'well it wasn't.' but she felt smoke engulf  
her, every thing was black then she lost all the felling, and senses in her  
body.  
~*~Later~*~  
Raven woke up felling groggy and lightheaded. She tried to sit up. Bad  
idea. She fell back and focused her vision on the person siting next to  
her. Beast Boy.  
"Your finally awake you had us scared Raven."  
"Wha what happened?"  
"You passed out to much smoke and gas inhalation."  
"Oh. How did I scare you?"  
"Raven I err.. we were worried."  
"You shouldn't be not over me."  
"Raven I thought you were gonna die!!!!!!!"  
As he said this he was on the brink of tears. Raven looked at him 'Is he  
about of cry because of me? What does he mean HE thought i was gonna die?'  
"Why does it matter to you rather I perish or not you shouldn't make a any  
attachments."  
"Why Raven why? Because I love you!!!!!!! That's why I said it there ok, if  
you wan to know so badly that's what has been bothering me so badly!" How  
ever he did not get the response he expected.  
"I'm sorry I did not know you felt that way, but.." Beast Boy was about to  
say he was sorry what he said was out of line but instead...  
~*~Down Stairs~*~  
Robin was trying to teach Starfire how to play a video game but wasn't  
succeeding. Cyborg was watching but was about to go upstairs to check on  
Raven. And Beast Boy. He had been by Raven's bedside since she collapsed  
and he put her upstairs. He walked up the stairs to enter the room. Beast  
Boy had left the door open so the opening and closing wouldn't wake up  
Raven. However the sight he saw through the open door was unreal.  
~*~The bed room~*~  
Raven leaned over putting her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer  
to her and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then deepend the kiss,  
and pulled closer to her.  
End chapter sorry for the late post but I have been extremely busy. The  
next few chapters will be a little late in being posted because off camp I  
will try to work on the story as much as possible over the next few days  
ok? 


	10. Peeping Cyborgs and A plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
Sorry for not updating in a while but I have been busy.  
~*~Chapter Ten - Peeping Cyborgs and a Plan~*~  
Raven and Beast pulled apart slowly and reluctantly, because of the need  
for air. Raven was about to say something when they heard a cough outside  
the door. They looked out and saw Cyborg standing there wide eyed and in  
shock. Raven turned slightly red realizing he had seen them.  
"Well when did this happen???" Cyborg asked still wide eyed.  
"Uh a few seconds ago actually." Beast Boy said.  
"You do realize Robin won't allow this." Cyborg said looking at the two.  
"Yea I know." Beast Boy said quietly. Cyborg stepped into the room to talk  
to the two more but as soon as he did the door shut and locked behind him.  
He and Beast Boy looked at Raven.  
"Robin will allow it, but only if there is no way he can say no and stop  
the relationship."  
"How can that happen?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Yea how?" Cyborg also asked.  
"Well if he is in a relation ship of his own he can't stop ours." Beast Boy  
and Cyborg grinned apon realizing what Raven meant.  
"But how are we gonna get them to get together?"  
"In a way to me and Beast Boy." The three then huddled together to discuss  
there brilliant plan to get Starfire and Robin together.  
~*~A few minutes later~*~  
"Raven that's brillant!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
"Yea it is but how are we gonna do that it is gonna take more than just us  
to that, and I am not gonna be the one to make Robin jealous, and I know  
you won't let Beast Boy." Raven glared at Cyborg. He cringed beneath her  
glare.  
"We won't be in it alone. Beast Boy and I have made some new friends. Their  
names are Pablo, Maria, and Carlos. And Carlos is perfect to make Robin  
jealous about Starfire."  
"Yea and they'd love to help considering why that is." Beast boy piped up.  
"Well that's great but how do we get ahold of them?" Cyborg asked having no  
idea of who they were.  
"It's easy but, we have to go find them now." Raven stated.  
"Ok." Cyborg responded. As he left the room he was hit in the back of the  
head by a chair.  
"By the way........ DON'T EVER SPY ON ME  
AGINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg ran out of the room quite  
quickly. Beast Boy laughed and turned to look at Raven, but she was  
glaring at him to.  
"What?" He asked now afraid of Raven.  
"I would like to take a shower if you don't mind."  
"Oh." he left the room in a hurry after that. Later after Raven took her  
shower she, Beast Boy and Cyborg walked downstairs into the living room  
were Starfire was Beating Robin at a racing game.  
"Were going out we'll be back in about an hour or two." Raven said as she,  
Beast Boy, and Cyborg walked out the door.  
Again sry for not updating sooner. I have been busy. Don't hate me for it  
please, or flame either. 


	11. Pizza, more planning and a secret

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or BJ's pizza and subs.  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have  
been very busy with soccer, cheer, NJHS (national junior honor society),  
Academic team, and Yearbook. Now that that's done on with the story.  
~*~Chapter 11, Pizza, more planning and a secret~*~  
Raven, BB, and Cyborg found the trio they were looking for exactly were  
Raven had guessed. BJ's pizza and subs. Carlos was in the back playing  
Pablo in air hockey, while Maria was in the front talking with Estella the  
waitress and her best friend.  
"Beast Boy go into the back introduce Cyborg and get those two to come in  
here, I'l get Maria." Raven turned and walked to Maria with out another  
word.  
"Ok well common Cy." The other two headed into the game room.  
"Hello Maria I was hoping to find you here."  
"Hello back Raven and good morning by the way this is Estella, Estella this  
is Raven."  
"Hello Raven." Estella's voice did not have the accent Maria's did.  
Estella sounded french when she spoke.  
"Hi." Raven spoke back in her monotone voice. Choosing to ignore Estella's  
presence for the moment she turned to Maria and said.  
"Maria I have a favor to ask, do you think You, Pablo, and Carlos could  
help me, BB, and Cyborg with something?"  
"Sure but who is Cyborg?"  
"I am." He and Beast Boy walked up to the table and sat down. Carlos and  
Pablo followed.  
"It is nice to meet you Cyborg, so what do need help with?  
"Well what we need is Carlos, and we need help with using Carlos to make  
another friend of ours jealous."  
"I'll be glad to." Carlos piped up.  
"What does she look like?" Raven handed him a pic of Star. Carlos looked at  
it for a minute then siad  
"Ok sure."  
"Good." Raven said back.  
"But this might take a while so Beast Boy."  
"Yea?"  
"Get us some pizza and I want bacon pizza if the have any." Beast Boy  
cringed for a second the said "Alright."  
"May I help I know some very good ways to make people jealous of other when  
it comes to matters of the heart." Estella quietly spoke up.  
"Really? Raven responded. "Well in that case the green boy is Beast Boy  
and he's Cyborg. We're members of the teen titans." The pizza arrived, and  
they sat and talked for about two hours. After all the plans were made they  
got to leave, but Pablo asked Beast Boy to come with him, he would have BB  
back at the beach house before 6:00, but he need to talk to him about some  
things. So he and Beast Boy left the pizza place and just as Pablo promised  
he had beast Boy back before 6:00, but when Raven asked what they'd  
discussed he said  
"It's a secret." 


	12. Green eyes and secrets reveled

Disclaimer: For the millionth time I don't own teen titans.  
*yawn* ok this is odd but yes I'm actually updating. Well actually I'm  
board considering my best friend is making out her bf and my ex is watching  
sports sooooo here's the next chapter.  
Chapter 12 ~*Green eyes and secrets reveled*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raven walked into the living room 'what on earth could his secret be?' She  
sighed in frustration. 'Oh well time to plan green eyes in effect.' She  
sweetly approached Starfire.  
"So what are you up to?"  
"Nothing much though I can not understand why Robin is upset that I have  
achieved this high score thing."  
"Mph don't worry Starfire he'll get over it. I was wondering though how  
would you like to go to the beach and get a tan." 'Not that you need one.'  
"Ok. I will join you at this beach to obtain this tan you desire."  
"Good."  
Raven and Starfire left and the boys met them at the beach, by that time  
the two had met Carlos.  
"Well Starfire how would you like to get some drinks?" Carlos asked smugly  
as his charms were working quite well on Starfire. Just as planned.  
"Ok Sure."  
"Hey ya'll!!!!!!!!" The boys made there quite LOUD entrance. Upon seeing  
Starfire in the arms of another boy Robin got the classic red face flame  
eyed look. The other titans (exulting Starfire) and Maria and Pablo  
grinned. Introductions were made and the jealousy in Robin's eyes arose. It  
got to its peek two days later when Robin nearly strangled Carlos for  
smiling at Starfire. The other titans convinced Robin to ask out Starfire  
and he did. When the two were officially a couple Raven and BB came clean  
about there relationship. Robin accepted this and this left Cyborg to be  
single. The rest of the vacation was spent at the beach getting tanned (and  
burned), drinking (virgin) daiquiris, and for raven pondering what this  
secret of Pablo, Carlos, and beast boy was. Well the titans found out on  
there last night in Cancun.  
"Attention everyone!" Pablo yelled at the dinner table that night. They  
silenced and he continued.  
"I have announcement this is to Maria the love of my life. Maria you are  
like the air I breath with out you I would die. I cannot fight it any  
longer and so Maria will you he love of my life, the light to my world  
marry me?"  
Everyone was shocked. Maria finally timidly answered.  
"Yes. Yes Pablo I will marry you!!!" They kissed and everyone rejoiced. The  
date was set and the titans flew home. All invited back to the wedding in  
January.  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
what did ya'll think? Sry if the ending was rushed. Well give your reviews  
and tell me id I should do a sequel (the wedding duh) well that's it g2g  
bye  
  
~*Ice_fox_120*~ 


End file.
